pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Enar
Hi, and enjoy your stay. Sign your comments and indent with colons ( : ) :Like this. Click edit and look at the code to see how it's done. Try to have a good time despite of us trolls and gl with buildforging. --'-Chaos-' 11:40, 8 August 2009 (UTC) ::What a sad but cute welcome =o .Enar. 17:12, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :::I think I'm gonna like you :o until you prove yourself bad and I, as an elitist, have to start mocking you. --'-Chaos-' 18:55, 8 August 2009 (UTC) ::::D:, considering someone bad, how? Because you don't like them :o? .Enar. 19:46, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Because they use Mending O_O --'-Chaos-' 20:26, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :::::: To counter vampiric weapon mod? :> .Enar. 20:30, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::That, and because maintaining it on your whole team as a Wammo is epic healing powers and e-management. Go try, I think a high set will prove useful. :::::::On the less retarded hand, just don't try to reason why your Locust's sin builds etc are so über, and you should be fine. Never saying anything also works. --'-Chaos-' 20:42, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::: Deny everything they say just be selfish and aggorant and think you do something good when you run Mending or anything else :> .Enar. 20:46, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Working on it. --'-Chaos-' 20:55, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Testing ''HA Update Hype Build x3 x3 ''Way of the Assassin for Zealous Vow .Enar. 22:09, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :Your gonna have no energy. --Frosty Mc Admin 23:34, 8 August 2009 (UTC) ::ups i said wrong thing. I meant Zealous Vow instead of Way of the Assassin . I guess take something out and add Critical Eye.or just go Zealous Vow, but then you need to watch your Enchantments ::Fixed. Go test and see you will not have troubles with energy. Now you have only Stance. Doubt anyone will bring stance remove at HA .Enar. 06:53, 9 August 2009 (UTC) :::Now you have no IMS and you can get kited to shit. --Frosty Mc Admin 10:13, 9 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Fall Back, Make Haste, Black Mantis Thrust(Cripple), Ward Against Foes, Grasping Earth. And if that's not enough or you are generally bad. Take Something out and Add Dash or take Featherfoot Grace if you really want . .Enar. 10:20, 9 August 2009 (UTC) :Build:R/A Death Spam? Has IMS with block and strong defence against ele's, IAS isn't really needed when you have so many fast attacks. The only disadvantage is lower dagger spec and less critical hits. --'-Chaos-' 11:10, 9 August 2009 (UTC) :: Yeh, but would we need Fall Back or Make haste now? Escape doing the job. .Enar. 11:21, 9 August 2009 (UTC) :::That can be argued about, because I'm absolutely horrible. --'-Chaos-' 13:18, 9 August 2009 (UTC) ::::You can rip that knowledge of the archived Sway build, I'd think it would've functioned the same way. --'-Chaos-' 13:19, 9 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Traps or the spirits :o? .Enar. 13:27, 9 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::Sway had R/X physicals with Escape. If the runners in Sway were buffed by "MH/FB!" then you know it's the better choice. If they weren't, you know that Escape alone is sufficient. Can't question my logic <3 --'-Chaos-' 13:38, 9 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::Lol, your logic is bad. You're basing this on the assumption that people are able to realize that their builds can be improved upon, and that they are willing to improve said builds. Stop being bad. 13:41, 9 August 2009 :::::::: This looks like bad iway D: for me''.Enar.'' 13:45, 9 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::I heard balanced teams won halls. Is this true? 13:50, 9 August 2009 :::::::::::I heard that this is true, yes. --'-Chaos-' 13:57, 9 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::: Get to your point. If everyone would run balance then something is wrong Enar 14:05, 9 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::My point is the following: 1. your "team" would get rolled by any semi-decent spike build (read: r-spike, b-spike, ...) 2. your "team" would get rolled by semi-decent balanced builds. :::::::::::::This leaves you in a bad position unless you plan to farm UW. 14:09, 9 August 2009 :::::::::::::: i'm not playing this build anyway i just gave an idea. Rspike is bad. Anyway 1st version would be better than 2nd imo. Enar 14:14, 9 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::I actually got to my point, but you missed it, and Iffy was ½ serious and 5/6th trolling. Go figure. Build:Team - Sway is your big example, you don't need MH/FB. --'-Chaos-' 14:14, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Uhoh Enar 14:23, 9 August 2009 (UTC) :Escape is no reason to drop "Make Haste!" :/ --Frosty Mc Admin 14:37, 9 August 2009 (UTC) :: O-o-m-m-g-g. Where i put it then :o Me/P ? :> Enar 14:40, 9 August 2009 (UTC) New Sway Actually it works very well :O Enar 14:00, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Cleaning my Userpage kthxbai Moo! Red links are baed. Link to talk if you're going to have this deleted on request. 13:38, 9 August 2009 :ohai. Enar 14:07, 9 August 2009 (UTC) ::She meant, that your signature would direct to User talk:Enar as opposed to User:Enar. Also, since that's on your userpage you can freely remove it. --'-Chaos-' 14:13, 9 August 2009 (UTC) :::Also, where on a wiki have you been before? --'-Chaos-' 14:15, 9 August 2009 (UTC) :::: You might find me at offical. But i tried signature. as [ [ User talk:Enar | Enar ] ] it didn't work :/ Enar 14:18, 9 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Enar. It's bold because it links to the same page it is on. --'-Chaos-' 14:19, 9 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::Why's my page Redirected o.o Can't it just stay white and plain? :o But ohwell im not going to use it anyways.Enar 14:27, 9 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::Because Iffy is lazy, and a redirect is smarter. Don't bother linking to the user page if it's a dead page. --'-Chaos-' 14:59, 9 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::: okay. :o Enar 15:02, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Testing ''HA Fixed something. omfg. i just got hit by ''Raw Damage. 150+60(Nightmare with Kindle)+150+60(Nightmare with Kindle)+150(Nightmare)+120(Shard Storm)+105(Stoning)+Vicious Attack with Deepwound domoge D:. Reason i like Earthquake is, its AoE KD, but long cast time :/ Enar 12:46, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :Mind Shock > Earth ele, but if ur gonna run earth ele go Unsteady Ground. Also Dshot should be used in the spike not Savage. --Frosty Mc Admin 14:29, 10 August 2009 (UTC) ::Feel Free to Change stuff. But with Earth Ele out -> No ward. Snare will get PnH'd. And People flame you for random dshot rupting D: Enar 15:48, 10 August 2009 (UTC) RandomHA or instead of EDA ...Enar 15:22, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Delete Delete my user admins or guide me how to delete my user, i'm outta here. :> Enar 10:26, November 21, 2010 (UTC) :Just remove your cookies and you wont auto log in anymore?--Pirate 10:47, November 21, 2010 (UTC) ::You can't be deleted, however you can request your userpage to be deleted and you can archive your talk page (and request a perma ban). Frostels 12:25, November 21, 2010 (UTC)